Star Adder
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History Ibomb joined this game in February 2008. Ibomb started off in, the now disbanded, the Tyberion Covenant (TTC) which was MDoAPed to NPO. Ibomb learned a lot while he was there and after some time he decided to join another alliance. He was deleted for having multies at this time and rerolled and joined ODN. At ODN He remained relatively inactive for 2 weeks after which he slowly started gaining recognition in the alliance. He left after losing the Senate election in ODN and joined Margrave, founder of TTC, in founding a new alliance. That failed when he was attacked by three NEW members and was destroyed. Seeking refuge he joined Imperium of Mutual Defense, which was an alliance he worked as a diplomat for during his time at ODN, and he noticed Husker's message over IRC and joined Husker’s forums as an IMD diplomat to see what it was about. In IMD, which at the time had about 76 Nations, Ibomb was offered a government position. After thinking for a bit Ibomb had two choices: He could get government position in a stable medium-sized alliance or he could get a government position in an unstable small alliance. He thought about it and felt that “what is life if you don't take risks?” He joined ECAA in November 2008 and was there for 2 months. During those two months Husker seceded power as emperor to Ibomb, because of RL problems. As emperor the alliance grew. Until at one point Ibomb learned about Husker’s intention’s to overthrow him, and left. Ibomb rejoined ODN and constantly worked there until he was appointed as the Deputy Secretary of Defense in ODN, in which his main job was to be in charge of ODN’s Watch Tower. The Watch Tower was ODN’s name for the Department of Stat keeping. One day, he was feeling like doing something out of character, so he re-rolled. He kept re-rolling until he stopped playing sometime mid-Spring of 2009. He rejoined CN and re-rolled until he had uranium. At this time he had decided to change his Ruler name to Star Adder so that he could get a clean slate. He joined FIRE, but found it boring and then rejoined ODN. As an ODN member for 2 days he was attacked by an alliance which was supposedly full of white supremacists. It was a small alliance, but because the nation was double Star Adder’s size, Star Adder was given aid and was able to quickly anarchy the nation. The alliance did not pay reps, but they knew not to mess with Star Adder ever again. For the remainder of his time in ODN he was relatively quiet and didn’t do much but collect/pay bills. One day he looked up an old friend from ECAA, fatty100, but couldn’t find him so he tried his nation name which is Mexio. He then saw a reformed ECAA, but he patiently waited 2 months before sending their leader, Husker, a message. In 9/11/10 he joined ECAA and quickly started recruiting. ECAA had recently lost Darkar to BAPS, and replacing him would be difficult. He learned that this alliance was very different from the one he remembered, because they were allied to TPF and not BAPS like before. Star Adder ran for the Presidential election against Fatty100 (MyTwoLemons in game). Star Adder won the election on the 19th of September and once again was the leader of ECAA. Star Adder reformed and strengthened the alliance in a period known as the “Revival”.